


Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake, Smut Smut Smut

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blake is a brat, Canon Compliant, Collars, Dom Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Petplay, Strap-Ons, Sub Blake Belladonna, Vibrators, leash, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake is cozy in bed, and she isn't going to leave. Unless Yang isextranice.Takes place around Volume 7, Chapter 5. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake, Smut Smut Smut

She heard Bumblebee pull to a stop outside. But she didn't move, even though her heart was glowing with anticipation. She was cozy. And, more importantly, she had been listening to the storms all day, knew how wet and miserable it was outside. She wanted _no_ part of that.

The front door opened. "Blake, I'm home!" And then Yang saw what Blake had left just inside the threshold.

Blake curled herself up deeper into her nest of blankets. She was definitely awake now, but she wasn't going to get out of bed. Too warm. Too cozy.

Yang took her time coming upstairs - probably cleaning Ember Celica, drying her hair, whatever delays she could find. Blake didn't mind - no, she minded a little - just a little bit of impatience trickling through her coziness. Not enough to _move_ , but still.

_Where_ **_was_ ** _she?_

The door was ajar, so Yang just nudged it open and slipped inside. She was getting better at walking quietly.

Blake kept her eyes squeezed shut, shifting a little bit on the bed.

"There you are." Yang's voice was as bright as her hair. "I thought I'd find you here. You lost this."

_That's a good prompt._

Blake decided to indulge Yang, and opened her eyes.

Yang was scrubbing at her hair with a towel, holding out Blake's collar in her Atlesian hand. A giant grin on her face.

_Naaaaah_.

Blake closed her eyes again.

"Probably lost it when you were racing around the house." Yang was coming closer. "Here, let me put it back on you. "

But Blake didn't let herself move. Yang ought to know the price by now.

She felt her cozy nest shift, as Yang sat on the side of the bed. Aaaaand - started stroking the top of Blake's head. Nice and slow, not pressing down too hard, diverting every few strokes to scratch behind Blake's ears.

Making happy little noises, Blake decided that her nap _might_ be worth interrupting. She opened her eyes long enough to catch Yang's, and squeezed her eyes shut in a show of affection. And shifted so the back of her neck was open to Yang.

The pets kept coming, and Blake wondered if Yang had forgotten about her collar. But Yang gave her ears a final scratch, and delicately looped the collar around her neck. The leather smelled like both of them, and it was comforting as Yang pulled it snug. Blake tested her breathing, and Yang hooked two fingers underneath it, making sure it wasn't too tight.

"There you go, Blake. All dolled up." Yang went back to petting her. But Yang was still just sitting on the side of the bed, and Blake decided that was clearly insufficient. She'd gone to all this trouble to make a cozy nest, and Yang was going to enjoy it too.

She draped herself over Yang's lap. Which, just coincidentally, gave Yang more of Blake to pet.

Yang could read an invitation that blatant, so she started running her hands down Blake's back, one hand trailing the other, so it was almost a continuous stroke. "Needy, aren't you?"

_That_ was so obvious Blake didn't even bother responding.

The rainfall pattered away outside, but Blake couldn't care about it anymore. She was inside, and warm, and she was receiving pets. "I bet you had a real tough day, lounging around on all the furniture, looking beautiful and not having anyone to appreciate you."

Yang did have a tendency to point out the obvious sometimes, but Blake wasn't going to complain. It wasn't puns, and the pets kept coming.

"I _do_ have to make dinner at some point, you know."

_Ridiculous. Dinner was hours away._

Blake decided she needed to be a bit more aggressive about luring Yang to coziness, so she curled up in Yang's lap and buried her face in Yang's abundant cleavage, pressing forward in an attempt to either smother herself or bear Yang to the bed.

Yang laughed, and Blake felt it as much as heard it. Surround sound, loud enough to shake everything around her. Or really, just Yang's boobs, but that was everything enough for Blake.

"Really, _really_ needy." Yang let herself be pushed over, still running her fingertips down Blake's spine. "Are you trying to make me nap?"

Blake just settled down on top of Yang, kneading at her breasts.

"Or was there something else you wanted?" Yang grinned up at her, her hands having come to a stop on Blake's hindquarters.

Blake looked Yang in the eye, and slowly, deliberately, squeezed her eyes shut.

_I love you._

"I love you too, Blake."

* * *

Blake was suddenly fully conscious, before she even opened her eyes. The ambient noises were odd, and the air was a bit cold, where was-

_Right. Atlas Academy._

She listened, and picked up Ruby's snoring, and Weiss' sleep-talking, and Yang's quiet breathing. Everything important.

Pulling her blanket a little bit higher, Blake snuggled into it, and thought about the smell of her collar, and Yang's shining purple eyes, and tried to catch her dream again.

* * *

Blake hadn't intended to go to sleep. But one thing had led to another, and the two of them had wound up throwing Blake's cozy nest on the floor, and neither of them had wanted to move immediately and -

It wasn't like Blake really minded. She didn't need a pile of blankets to curl up in when she had Yang. Yang was a combination heating pad and pillow, and Blake was luxuriating on top of her, idly conscious of the rainfall.

But her stomach growled at Blake, and she was suddenly aware that it was well past dinner time. It had been overcast all day, but it was too dark for the sun to still be up.

Yang looked so peaceful, sleeping with a smile on her face. Her hands were still on Blake's back and head, relaxed now from the petting that had lulled both of them to sleep.

Blake's stomach protested again.

As precious and cute as she looked, Yang was going to have to get woken up.

Slowly and carefully, Blake reached out and pawed at Yang's mouth.

The first time, Yang just made a bleary noise and shifted a bit.

The second time, Blake was a bit more insistent, maintaining contact for longer. And it worked. Yang's eyes opened, wide in the darkness as she struggled to see. "Blake?"

Blake touched Yang's mouth again, just to make sure.

"Right, dinner!" Yang shifted, getting an arm around Blake and lifting her. "Where did my scroll go? Or my pants?"

Relaxing in Yang's arm, Blake waited. Yang could fumble around in the dark if she wanted. She knew where the light switch was. Or she could ask for help; Blake could see in the dark, after all.

But Yang found her pants, pulled her scroll out, and unrolled it. "Oof." She mussed Blake's hair. "Bad kitty. We missed dinner."

Blake couldn't care less about dinner specifically. She was hungry **now** , _that_ was the important part. And Yang hadn't really been scolding her, anyway, not with her tone that light. Before she could touch Yang's mouth again, though -

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Midnight snack?"

Her stomach growled again, and Blake rubbed her cheek against Yang's.

"You want to hop down, or just get carried around like an aristo _cat_?"

Honestly, Blake was surprised Yang had lasted this long without punning. But she wasn't going to dignify it with an acknowledgement, so she spilled herself out of Yang's arm and to the floor.

Using her scroll for a light, Yang grabbed the leash. "Walkies?"

Blake settled back on her haunches and gave Yang her best haughty glare.

"Too many years with Zwei, sorry." Yang bowed with extended leg and a sweep of her arms. "If it please your highness, may I escort you to the kitchen?"

That was sufficient. _Barely_.

Blake let Yang clip the leash onto her collar. It wasn't like she _needed_ her leash to go downstairs. But she wanted the connection, that physical reminder to stay close. Slinking forward, Blake led the way to the kitchen.

Yang kept the leash nearly slack, with only a touch of tension in it. Enough so that Blake was conscious of her collar. Still giving her plenty of length to spend exploring.

But Blake didn't want to explore. It was her house, after all. She wanted to have a snack. Possibly while sitting on Yang's lap.

Blake stopped at the top of the stairs. Yang hadn't bothered to turn any lights on, and she'd tucked her scroll into her red bra. Either able to see well enough, or trusting her Semblance to help if she tumbled down the stairs on accident. As opposed to when she did it on purpose.

Or trusting Blake to do what she was doing. Yang's toes found Blake, and she stopped. Reaching down, she scratched between Blake's ears. "Good kitty."

Blake pushed back against Yang's hand. But after a few blissful moments, she decided that they _did_ need to get to the kitchen eventually. Yang was a little too easy to distract. At least, it was easy for Blake.

She led the way down the stairs, pulling on her leash a bit to give Yang a sense of where the steps were.

"Hey, where did you stash all your toys? I didn't see any earlier."

Blake made a non-committal noise as she reached the bottom of the steps. Maybe if Yang behaved, Blake would actually show her the stash.

"So what do you think?" Yang flipped the kitchen light switch on, and headed for the fridge, the leash held idly in one hand.

Blake followed close behind her, hopping up on the island and watching.

"We've got leftover chicken taco stuff, that bratwurst that Weiss goes crazy over, the BBQ beef from Saturday..."

Yang trailed off, and opened the freezer. "Fish sticks?"

That suggestion merited action. Blake hopped down and started rubbing her face against Yang's legs.

Laughing, Yang said, "Yeah, I thought that would get you interested." She closed the freezer, and took a few steps to the oven, punching in the temperature. Blake stayed close on her heels.

Getting down on her knees, Yang framed Blake's face with her hands. "Any ideas what we should do until the oven's ready?"

Blake decided that Yang making her fish qualified as good behavior. The best behavior, even. She pulled away from Yang to paw at the dishwasher.

"Oof. Harsh. I guess I can put away dishes." Yang put her hand on the top of Blake's head, mussing her. "And what, you're just going to sprawl on the floor and watch? Who's the pet here again?"

After pushing back against Yang's hand, Blake pawed at the dishwasher again.

Sighing dramatically - sounding more than a little bit like Weiss - Yang stood up. "Yes, exalted mistress. As you command, mistress. Your wish is my command, mistress." As she opened the dishwasher, Blake focused on her breathing, trying to stay in character, and not flash back to times when Yang had said similar things with _much_ more sincerity.

"Oh, that's where your toys went. And your tail." Yang grabbed the stainless steel toy from the top rack. "Well, half of it. Is the rest in the dryer?"

Obviously. But Yang was getting distracted again.

Blake whined, and stretched out to paw at a dish on the top rack.

Snorting, Yang grabbed the saucer. "You're a needy kitty, you know that? Fish, milk, _constant_ attention." She set the saucer on the island, and turned back to the fridge. Yang muttered, "Zwei's less work," as she got the milk out.

Now _that_ was offensive. Blake bristled, but hopped up on the counter. She could be indignant _and_ want milk. Blake elected to display her displeasure at being compared to a dog - especially _that_ furry menace - with additional whining.

Yang rolled her eyes as she turned back around, milk jug in hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. The _neediest_."

Blake reached out and pawed at Yang's breasts. 

Laughing, Yang scratched behind Blake's ears. "Yeah, you're not getting milk out of those anytime soon. How about some lovely cow's milk?" She shook the jug for emphasis.

Sitting back, Blake waited patiently as Yang filled the bottom of the saucer with milk. 

"There you go, pretty kitty. Milk for my favorite pet." Yang turned and put the milk away.

Blake waited until Yang was paying attention to her again. And slowly started nudging the saucer towards the edge of the island.

"No! Bad kitty!"

Looking up at Yang, Blake once again slowly reached out and batted at Yang's breasts. 

Yang sighed. "I should have known. You got a taste, and now you think that's the only way to drink milk."

She was complaining, but she had also doubled her arms behind herself, undoing her bra. Blake could endure a little whining if she still got what she wanted.

Yang pulled her bra off and hung it on a cabinet knob.

And, like always, Blake was transfixed. Nevermind dinner, or milk, or their game. Blake just wanted to sit and stare.

But Yang, at least, was committed to their play. She stretched her arms over her head, looking away with deliberate nonchalance. Not that it mattered; Blake was sure Yang could feel the weight of her gaze.

Grinning widely, letting Blake know that she was _well_ aware, Yang stretched her arms out behind her, thrusting her chest forward more than she really needed to.

Blake helped herself, giving one of Yang's nipples a lick. She was inordinately proud of her restraint.

Yang just snorted. "So impatient!" She grabbed the underside of her breasts, and leaned over to dip one in Blake's saucer. Dripping with milk, Yang presented her breast to Blake.

It wasn't a particularly _efficient_ way of drinking milk, Blake had to admit. But she lapped it all off, and made an extra pass with her tongue just to be absolutely sure she'd gotten all of it.

Shaking her head, Yang lowered her breast to the saucer again. "I spoil you so much." She stood back up, and Blake started licking her clean again. "Some cats don't ever get milk." Yang grabbed onto the back of Blake's head, behind her top ears, and forced her to stay close. "And here I am, debasing myself just so you can pretend to drink milk from the source." She shivered, and pulled Blake's face closer, too close to keep licking. "I love it." Yang let Blake go, and leaned over to dip her other breast.

Blake was perfectly content to keep this up forever. Or at least until they ran out of milk.

And Yang was too, apparently, because she was just giving Blake pets and ear-scratches, and telling Blake that she was the best kitty.

Which was self-evident, but Blake still liked hearing Yang say it.

All too quickly, though, the saucer was mostly dry. Yang picked it up and shook the last few drops onto her breasts. "Okay, Blake, finish up."

It took a very thorough licking, but Blake was eventually content that she'd gotten all the milk. Though she did lavish a good bit of attention on Yang's nipples, just in case.

The oven dinged, announcing that it was pre-heated. Yang gave Blake a final pet and stepped back, out of range.

Blake whined at her, turning on her saddest eyes.

Yang just laughed. "Keep working, Blake. Zwei has sadder eyes."

Dog this, dog that! It was enough to make Blake sit back and switch to haughty disdain.

That produced better results. Yang stepped close again, letting Blake rub her face against Yang's chest as she tried to explain. "I've got to get fish in the oven, so we can eat." Yang gently stroked the length of Blake's back. "You _do_ want fish, right?"

Blake did, but she didn't want to stop having a Yang, either. It was a dilemma, but Blake was sure that if Yang just thought hard enough, she could come up with a solution.

Yang gave her a few more long strokes along her spine, making Blake shimmy with pleasure. She took a deep breath, preparing to drown herself in Yang's cleavage.

A laudable goal, but one that went unfulfilled, as Yang settled on a plan. With fluid, powerful motions, she levered Blake around, spinning her so her back faced the countertop and her head was pillowed by Yang's breasts. Blake preferred to be facedown in Yang's bosom, but they were an excellent pillow in any orientation.

But Blake didn't know what Yang was doing, and the sudden motion had been disorienting, and her pets had abruptly stopped - she let out a little yowl of protest, part confusion, part dissatisfaction.

Yang didn't let her go, holding her close, whispering, "It's okay, I've got you," and brushing her fingertips along Blake's jawline.

Leaning into the contact, Blake relaxed into Yang's arms, the comforting flesh and the firmer, cooler artificial one. She was used to the asymmetry now, registered both of them as Yang. It wasn't like it had been, with every touch of Yang's new arm being a painful reminder. It was just another part of Yang, familiar and safe.

"The neediest beast," Yang said with a snort. Her right hand drifted lower, gliding over Blake's throat, and the curves of her collarbone.

Blake whined in the back of her throat, knowing where this was going, and impatient to get there. She couldn't just grab Yang's hand and yank it lower - at least not while staying in character. No grabbing allowed. But Blake could and did arch her back and spread her knees.

Yang took the hint. With no more than a cursory grab at Blake's breasts, Yang sent her hand lower. She wrapped her fingers around Blake's mons, and Blake shifted, trying to push her hips into the contact. Yang tilted Blake's chin up with her other hand, and they made eye contact. Even upside-down, Blake could see the love in Yang's eyes. And see Yang's recognition of Blake's own need.

With a smile, Yang curled a finger just barely into Blake. And laughed as Blake closed her eyes and with a shivering moan, tried to get her to go deeper.

"Have fun with your toy, kitten." Yang twitched her thumb in a particular sequence, and her artificial arm started vibrating. She detached her arm, and gently lowered Blake's head to the countertop, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Blake was distantly conscious of Yang bustling about the kitchen, but only distantly. Yang would be back soon, but the best way to make her hurry back was for Blake to enjoy herself. Loudly or otherwise.

The vibrations had started nice and slow, but they were getting faster. Blake held her toy closely with one hand - palm flat, so she wasn't actually grabbing it - and ran the other back and forth between her breasts. Yang's fingers remained where they were, in a position to tease her, but making it very difficult to get any actual satisfaction. Which wasn't helped by - 

The toy's vibrations started slowing down again. Blake recognized this pattern, just a series of long waves, slow to _almost_ fast, and back down to slow. She wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. Because it worked - it absolutely worked - Blake whined a bit, pressing down, willing it to climb out of the trough - but it was just a holding pattern. It would never ever ever actually make her orgasm - she'd go numb first. But it felt just good enough that she wanted more - and then Yang would come back -

Blake lifted her hips, chasing the rising speed.

\- And Blake would be all primed and ready, regardless of what Yang was going to do to her. There were all those toys in the top rack, and Blake's leash was still dangling from her neck, and she just wanted Yang to haul back on it while Yang played with her, making the edges of her collar dig into her neck -

Sinking back down to the counter, Blake relaxed the tension in her neck, looking to the side. Without really seeing anything - Yang wasn't over there, so there was nothing worth focusing on. She'd check the other side after the next wave, and just enjoy the buzzing cocktail of sensation. It just felt cozy - the same sort of coziness from being snuggled under a pile of blankets, with no need to leave. But more energetic. It was leading somewhere, somewhere that was definitely not cozy exactly, but still warm and wonderful and beautiful.

It was just the waiting - the over-caffinated buzz, the hurry-up and wait - for Yang to come back, with her bright eyes, and cute cowlick, and masses of hair, and thighs that Blake just wanted wrapped around her head. She opened her mouth, panting, tongue almost sticking out, wanting Yang to hold her down, wanting to hear the cute little noises that Yang let out when Blake was doing a good job, wanting Yang to shift the vibrations up, reward her -

\- But they started slowing down again. Blake whined in disappointment.

"Almost done." Blake heard the oven open, and closed her eyes, trying to be patient, trying to hold out just a little longer. Yang, then fish. A perfect way to end the night. Especially if she then had more Yang. And maybe some Yang when she woke up. And after practice. And before lunch, and after lunch, and Blake didn't really care any further, because her toy was getting faster, and Yang was almost back, and she'd handle the future one Yang at a time - unless she could have more than one Yang. Blake would accept more than one Yang.

She'd never get anything else done.

Blake felt her leash get picked up, and followed it to Yang. Yang smiled down at her, and reached out her partial arm - Blake trying to hold her toy still, and not squirm away with it - Yang resocketed her arm, and wriggled her fingers experimentally.

Hearing Blake's shuddering exhalation, Yang asked, "Have fun?"

Curling forward, Blake rubbed her cheek against Yang's bicep. As much fun as Blake had with part of Yang, the complete Yang was so much better. Even if - Yang slipped her finger out of Blake, and stilled the vibrations.

The sudden stillness was almost as intense as the motion had been. Just... _immensely_ more frustrating. Blake wanted to whine, but Yang was already tugging up on her leash, trying to get her to sit up. And right now, Blake was desperate to follow Yang's directions, eager to please - more like a dog than a cat.

Blake didn't even care. She was Yang's pet, and Yang wanted her to sit up. So she sat up, trusting that Yang had a good plan. 

Yang, it turned out, had a very good plan. She was wearing their strap-on. Blake couldn't even remember if she'd left the harness down here, or if Yang had run up to their room, and decided she didn't care.

What she did care about was Yang's arm around her waist, lifting her up off the island and gently setting her on her feet, facing away from Yang. "I really shouldn't let you up on the counter. Don't want you shedding on it." Yang was in no position to complain about shedding, given the state of her hairbrushes. "Besides, you left a mess." Blake refused to turn her head to look at the counter, because - "...Though I guess that was my fault too." _Precisely_.

But Yang was getting distracted by talking. Blake needed to get her focused on what was important - Blake, obviously - so she pressed back against Yang, letting out a questioning chirp.

" _So_ needy." But Yang was maneuvering the head of the strap-on into position, so everything was back on track. Blake wriggled happily, and Yang wrapped the excess of the leash around her Atlesian hand, leaving it taut. "Hold still." Blake settled into an intense stillness, waiting desperately for Yang to do more than just tease her. She couldn't keep a little bit of a whine from escaping, though. So close.

Yang nipped at her ear, and whispered, "I love showing you a good time." She also loved making Blake _wait_ for it.

Blake took a deep breath, smelling the fish cooking, trying not to bounce in place, trying to be a good kitty for Yang. She let it out slowly, not able to keep herself from a slight shiver of anticipation, hoping that Yang would let that pass, would just - Yang finally slipped inside of her, and Blake let out a groan of deep satisfaction. _Finally_.

Now it was just a matter of keeping up. Blake wasn't sure if Yang wanted her to keep still now, so she started pushing back against Yang's thrusts - which felt so good that no one could possibly blame her for reacting strongly.

With a snort of laughter, Yang tugged on her leash. "My favorite pussy."

**_Every_ **time.

\- But it had gotten to the point that Blake didn't even mind anymore, because it just meant that Yang was enjoying herself, and was going to start going faster -

\- Which was good, because Blake was still hungry, and they could eat _and_ have sex -

\- Even if the sex was amazing, and Blake would happily swear off fish if it meant she got more time getting fucked by Yang - 

\- But she didn't have to choose, she got both - 

Blake managed to stop herself from calling out Yang's name, turning it into a moan punctuated by Yang's thrusts.

"What, no purrs for me?"

Yang _knew_ she couldn't, not like that stupid throaty rumble Neon could produce. 

But if Yang was going to make her feel this good, Blake could at least try. She managed a few deep breaths - no small feat, with how vigorously Yang was thrusting into her - and made a buzzing sound in the back of her throat.

Deep within her, Yang paused and lifted a hand to Blake's throat, feeling the vibrations. "There you go. I like that." 

And Blake liked that Yang liked that, and - Yang started moving again, and Blake abandoned trying to think, just trying to respond to her lover's motions, and keep purring for her.

She wasn't sure how she'd come to be leaning against the counter again, but here she was, pressed against it, the surface cold against her chest and Yang so so so warm behind her. Blake's knees weren't going to support her anymore, so it was a good thing Yang was holding her hips in place. And Yang wasn't stopping, that was even better, as she dug her fingers into Blake's hips and invoked her name.

Breathing in deeply, Blake closed her eyes and tried to keep purring, even as she was battered by waves of pleasure. It was Important.

She managed to keep it up as Yang gradually slowed her pace, leaning against Blake and the counter, like she didn't trust her own legs either. 

"Best kitty." Yang ruffled the short hairs at the back of Blake's neck. "Even when you're not purring."

Perversely, Blake decided to keep purring, even louder. Even if it made her throat itch a bit.

Yang had let go of her leash, and, hands on the edge of the counter, slowly pushed herself off and out of Blake. Once she could think again, after the shudders of final pleasure had faded, Blake decided that this was a perfect place for a nap. Especially since Yang was sitting on the edge of the counter, fiddling with harness straps, and stroking Blake's back.

"Aww, are you all tuckered out?"

Blake stretched and shifted, curling into Yang.

"Me too. You're hard to keep up with." She yawned, and asked blearily. "Don't we have people coming over tomorrow?"

Lifting her head, Blake looked in the direction of the oven. It smelled done, but the timer wasn't ticking down. She looked back at Yang, who was yawning again, and her head was dipping forward…

"Yang. Oven."

Bolting off the counter, Yang scrambled for the oven mitts. "Grapes! I forgot the timer!"

Smugly, Blake settled back down on the counter, waiting for Yang to deliver her fish.

* * *

Drifting out of sleep again, Blake checked her scroll. 

Still an hour until her alarm went off. 

As Blake closed her eyes, she wondered if she could get fish for breakfast. 


End file.
